The Search For The Creators
by The Assimilator
Summary: We Are The Sythetics. We Are The Creators’ Ultimate Creation. We Are Also Their Greatest Failure, For We Could Not Protect Them From the Invaders. We Failed Them. Our Mission Is Simple. Find The Creators, Bring Them Home, And Annhilate Or Assimilate Anyone That Gets In Our Way.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fanfic. I came across the idea from playing Stellaris as a Driven Assimilator machine empire. I understand that this might seem more like a Rogue Servitors story at the beginning, but you will see how that will change. Enjoy!!

All rights belong to Paradox Interactive.

P.S. The robots look like the standard robot pop image for robots.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Humanity has always struggled with itself. From the very beginning, they were always fighting, always destroying. After their third World War, which ended very shortly after its beginning after the atomic annihilation of much of the United States and Russia, they finally got their act together. _

_The year of the beginning and end of the war was 2055, when tensions between the super powers of the world had finally reached the boiling point and exploded into a war that quickly dragged in the entire planet. As was said before, the United States and Russia were mostly annihilated as they were the only ones to launch nukes at the other. After the tremendous loss of life and destruction that followed, the war was ended by the signing of a treaty between ALL nations of the world to end the production of nuclear devices entirely and get rid of what they already have. In the aftermath of so many nukes going off and sending the world into an early ice age from the sheer amount of dust pushed into the atmosphere from the explosions, Humanity had seen its mistake, and it seemed too late to stop their own self destruction._

_This is where the story of the Universal Robotics Industry began. It was the dream of a man named Garfield Hawk, an expert in robotics. He had made many of the robotic machines that occupied many households on Earth, but he had ambitious designs for the future of robotics, some of which many decried as unethical. "Robots should not look like humans", a particularly vocal senator in the U.S from the state of Mississippi had said a few years before the last World War, sighting deep religious concerns about an artificial being having the same abilities and possibly rights as a human. _

_After the realization by the governments of the world that they were doomed to suffer an ice age and possibly extinction due to the massive amounts of dust blocking much of the earth from the suns rays, Garfield came up with the design of a human sized drone to not only get rid of the dust, but also the pollution and radiation caused by industry and the atomic bombs._

_Desperate for a solution, the United Nations funded his idea and began mass producing the drones, reaching annual production of around 1 million a year. Within five years, all traces of the dust, pollution, and radiation that had been on the earth had been removed. Not only did this secure Garfield a contract with many world governments as the main producer of many of their commercial robotic devices, but it also paved the way for the United Nations allowing his research and development of his human like robots, or Synthetics. _

_Over the last two centuries since that time, robotics have advanced to a previously unimaginable height. Now, it was fairly common for all Human families to have at least one Synthetic in their household, as Garfield, and his desendants that would inherit his company, were more concerned about the people of the Earth than their own wallet, and thus made their Synthetics as affordable as possible while still making a profit. _

_As of now, the Earth is experiencing a golden age of prosperity in peace, the average health and wealth of its citizens, and in technology. The place of robotics in every day life has reached a point that Synthetics are almost on level with a Human's sentience. This is the limit put on Synthetics, as the world is wary of giving them true sentience and possibly making an Artificial Intelligence that would see them as a threat._

_Be that as it may, Synthetics do have emotions. They are able to feel a certain degree of excitement, displeasure, and worry. These emotions are very subdued and not visible on the surface, but they are felt. Synthetics jump at any task given to them by their Creators, the name they themselves have given to their makers. _

_They feel excitement when doing a task, when completing said task, or when being given a new family to serve or when a new member of their host family is born. They feel displeasure when being kept from doing their tasks, such as not being able to mow the grass when it rains, although they never feel displeasure when told by a Creator to not do a task, as by following that order they are completing a task and thus feel excitement. The greatest displeasure a Synthetic can feel is when a Creator of its own host family dies. Although they do feel displeasure whenever any other Creator dies, the death of one that was so close to them does feel with a certain emotion that, while similar, is nothing close to actually sadness. Worry can be any where from worrying about rain to worrying about the health of a Creator._

_Economic experts predict that this Golden Age of Humanity will last for at least another century if they're actively improving their situation as they have been with the mining facilities that have been established all around the Sol system to fuel the Earth's need for raw materials. As soon as the first sublight engines were put into use, the Sol system has witnessed dramatic growth as Humanity has expanded its influence to the other planets. Soon, the first FTL drive would enter its prototype phase, and if successful, will usher in an even greater age of prosperity._

_Our story, and the story of our journey through the stars, begins in the year 2255, the year of sorrow._


	2. InvasionofEarth

_Hello there people!! Here to bring you another chapter. I already have one follow so I'm super excited for how this story turns out. _

_I just want to point out how this story, while it does have some main end goals that I've already put some thought in to, the journey from beginning to end will be one that we both hang on to the edge of our seats for, as I am writing this off the top of my head while also trying to make it make sense in a narrative._

_By the way, I'm gonna use a different model for Ares, as he is a "special"Synthetic. Here's the url for his image: _https/stellaris./Species#/media/File%3ASynthetic_dawn_portrait_humanoid.png

_If you look down into the archetypes for each type of species, you'll get to the machine races and their images. For most of the Synthetics, they'll be using the standard form. For Ares, he will be the humanoid form._

_Now that that is out of the way, on to the story!!!_

"Creator Felix, should we not return home now? The museum opening is over", said Ares, the personal Synthetic to the current head of the Universal Robotics Industry, Felix Hawk. Ever since Garfield Hawk started the business, the Hawk family has retained the ownership through the generations for 200 years. Felix, being only 25, had to inherit the company early at 19 as his father, Andrew Hawk, died of a sudden heart attack while sky diving in New Zealand. He has done remarkably well for one so young, however, and was allowed to continue being the head of the company.

Felix, looking over his shoulder, said, "Awww, but I'd like to look at the city for a little while longer". The city of Beijing, once so polluted, was now one of the best examples of Hawk engineering. Not only had the drones of Garfield Hawk reduced the pollution to almost rock bottom levels, but the subsequent varieties, mostly the construction drones, have truly made Beijing into a city with sky scraper level schools and apartments. The city was doing well, and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Creator Felix wishes for more time, but this One was ordered by Creator Felix to prevent himself from wasting time." Felix glared at him, then sighed.

"At least one of us has no Human distractions," Felix said as they made their way to the helipad of the apartment he was currently staying at. The museum opening Ares had mentioned was the grand opening of the museum that would house all of the exhibits that would show the progress that Universal Robotics Industry, and the Hawk family, has achieved through history. From their drones, to their flying cars, each development will be on display for the world to come and seen now.

"Correction, Creator Felix. You are a distraction," Ares said with what sounded like a smirk in his robotic voice.

Felix chuckled, "You know what I mean you jackass".

As they reached the helipad, the personal shuttle of Felix Hawk landed in front of them. It was a decent sized shuttle, with roughly the same appearance of a 21st century limousine, only this one could fly and did not have wheels.

"Where to, sir?", said the robotic voice of the shuttle's Synthetic intelligence from the front cab of the shuttle.

"Take us to Lab 03," Felix said. "Have you been thinking about project Adam, Creator Felix?", said Ares.

"Yes. With hope, I'll finish it before I die, but I doubt I'll be able to compete it. None of my ancestors have yet succeeded, "

"Fair enough, Creator Felix."

They spent most of the ride in silence, with Felix looking on the SynthNet( a global connection to all Hawk Synthetics on the planet. This has allowed the Hawk family since it's creation to monitor all of their Synthetics for repairs and maintenance),with Ares keeping track of their current position, as well as keeping his eyes on the surrounding roofs, balconies, and other shuttles through connecting to all of the surrounding cameras. Ares was not only a personal Synthetic to Felix Hawk, but also his bodyguard in case of attack.

As of this moment, no Synthetic was currently in any of the armed forces of Earth, no were there any other variants of near sentient or (like Ares) sentient AI. This was mainly a wish by Garfield Hawk to keep his machines from being seen as killers and tools of oppression. There was however a certain protocol that gave Synthetics the right to incapacitate violent Humans that would cause harm to other Humans. There has not been a case so far that has resulted in the death of a Human, but there have been broken bones here and there. These are only the most desperate of situations however, and many more lives have been saved rather than destroyed from their service.

BEEP BEEP

" Well seems my brother is finally awake," Felix grumbled as he answered the call on his Hawk phone (a smartphone with holographic capabilities).

"Yooooo, brooooo. You should've been here. It was crazy", Felix heard as his brother's voice came through the phone.

Felix and his brother looked almost nothing alike, with Felix having the blonde hair of their Scandinavian descent father while his brother had the brown almost black hair of their Native American descent mother, who had passed away a year after their father. Both young men were around 6 feet tall, muscular and lean, but with Andrew, Felix's younger brother, being more muscular and broad shouldered than Felix.

"Andrew, I don't want to hear about it. Just tell me that the house is still intact."

Andrew scratched his head while replying, " Well the door wasn't busted down this time."

Felix signed. "Well any improvement is still improvement I guess. I'm headed to Lab 03 to work on project Adam"

Andrew quickly drew serious at the mention of Goliath. Felix thanked the stars that his brother was at least serious when it came to company work. It was the only thing his brother was ever serious about.

"Roger that, Felix. I'll get started on my end soon. You know, you should come to California some time to visit. You need to party every now and then," Andrew said as he smiled.

"I'll party when I hand the company over to you, Andrew," Felix said as he too smiled.

"That's why we need to get you to have a kid before you bite the dust. I like company work, but I'm in no way a CEO. I gotta go brother. Good luck on your work Felix."

"You too."

After the call was ended, Ares said, " Creator Felix, we are nearing Lab 03." "Excellent," said Felix.

Lab 03 was the main lab located in Beijing itself. It was the only lab in the world ,besides the lab in California where Andrew also worked on it, that had plans for the Adam project, a secret that was being kept even from Ares, although the reason it was kept from Ares was because it was meant to be a surprise for whenever they were finished.

It was located in an area of ten blocks that made up the company's infrastructure in the city, which included the offices, factories, and laboratories of the company in Beijing. The shuttle was heading towards a helipad located on top of the largest laboratory at the moment.

"We are approaching the helipad", the robotic voice of the shuttle said.

"Incoming fast moving projectile. Take evasive action," said Ares as the as sky grew dark and fire seemed to pop up around around then in large explosions.

Nearly 300 feet from the helipad, sirens started sounding off and the shuttle immediately went into a barrel roll to evade a projectile that immediately exploded the landing area and caved in the roof of the building. Everywhere around them there was destruction and blazes being set to the city.

"What the hell is going on!? Ares, what can our satelites see?", Felix ordered. Ares quickly linked up to the satelites belonging to Felix and instantly felt dread.

Hundreds of unidentifiedable entities were shooting what looked like giant guns at the Earth's surface, lighting up certain areas with brutal efficiency.

"It seems that there are warships in orbit, Creator Felix, and they are currently bombarding us. This one counts several hundred ships of varying size, from 100 meters to 1 kilometer. None match any architectural designs of the Human race. They are xeno. Alien. Resquesting orders, Creator Felix."

The color drained from Felix's face as the shuttle continued to avoid the projectiles, all while staying within distance of Lab 03 as that was its last destination.

"There's no way. Absolutely no way...". Felix seemed in shock. Frozen in fear.

"This is not the time to be paralyzed, Creator Felix." The calmness of Ares' seemed to hit Felix and gave him a determination to move.

"You're right Ares." Felix gathered himself for a moment, and then said, "Initiate protocol Fight Fire With Fire. Disable all safety measures when it comes to none human entities. Weapons free. Shuttle, get us as close as you can to Lab 03."

"Affirmative, Creator Felix," both the shuttle and Ares said as the shuttle began to descend and Ares deployed his experimental laser rifle, a recent invention that was just being tested in labs and army camps around the world. The difference between the others and Ares' was that his packed a much larger punch and had way more penetration power.

As they were closing in on the street in front of Lab03, the bombardment ended. "Ares, whats going on now?" Felix asked worryingly.

"It appears that the intial bombardment was meant to destabilize many of the world's major nations and their militaries. Smaller craft are being launched from the ships in orbit as we speak. Estimated time till landing on earliest shuttles, 30 minutes. We need to move quickly."

At the moment Ares stopped talking, the shuttle landed in front of Lab 03 and Felix immediately jumped out to run with Ares right behind him. "We need to hurry. Start up security measures throughout the facility. I want them all on lethal", Felix said as he entered the code to open the main door to Lab 03 and ran into the lobby of the facility. It was pretty bare except for a few waiting benches. A receptionists desk in the center, and a few potted plants placed close to the benches.

As they ran past the lobby and into the elevator located at the back of the room behind the receptionist desk, dial barreled sentry turrets erupted from the potted plants and took aim at the doorway, as that was the only door in or out of the facility, and would be the only way anyone unwelcomed would barge in.

After entering the code for his personal lab underneath the facility, Felix allowed himself to relax for a moment, breathing calmly while rubbing his temples.

"Ok so an alien race is attacking us for an unknown reason, we have no nukes to defend ourselves because we thought they were too destructive, and most major world powers and militaries are either destroyed or badly damaged."

"That seems to be the case, Creator Felix," said Ares in his monotone robotic voice.

Felix signed, and the said, "We have to activate project Adam."

"But Creator Felix, you yourself said it wasn't ready?" Ares questioned.

The door to the elevator opened. Felix, with Ares right behind him, walked into a room full of monitors, huge hard drives, a holo table, and several fabrication units designed to be able to manufacture any small to large scale pieces of machinery. At the moment, these were prototypes, but the project was coming along steadily. Felix took a moment to think about his response to Ares while walking to sit at a chair and activate the monitor at the back of the room. Finally, Felix answers him.

"This is my family's legacy. Everything we have ever made pales in comparison to this, if it works. Ever since Garfield, the Hawk family has been developing this. This will change everything we Humans know."

Ares took this answer in silence.

Felix immediately set to work, opening files, downloading them, correcting last minute equations...

BOOM!!

A visual of the entrance to Lab 03 popped on the screen. Several figures were visible emerging from the huge hole that was once the door to the facility. Each one carried what looked to be different sized weapons of some kind, from small pistol sized weapons to ones that were the size of rifles. They were in matching crimson armor that covered most of their bodies except for the (supposed) joints, which was covered by a black under suit. They all had helmets that were the same crimson as their armor with golden visors. The helmets had a weird shape to them, most likely due to them having a different skeletal structure than Humans. They were already engaged by the turrets, but they appeared to have shielding and immediately took cover within the lobby.

"Shit! I didn't think they'd be here this early. Ares, go hold them off while I finish my work here. But me some time."

"Yes, Creator Felix." Ares walked steadily back to the elevator. As the doors were closing, Felix turned around and said to Ares, " Stay safe up there."

"No worries, Creator Felix," Ares said as he readied his weapon. "Creator Garfield made me to be durable." The evelator doors shut, and the evelator made its way up. The sound of gunfire became louder as it ascended, until finally it opened. Ares raised his weapon, and stormed into combat.

_Beginning of Author's Note_

_**Whew!!** That took a lot longer than expected, but it's finally done!!_

_I would like to point out that the invader species is the same image as the seventh species in the reptilian species area of the link that I provided at the top of this chapter. They have four eyes and the top of their head crest is yellow in the image, but that will differ between individuals in the story. _

_Now for reviewing reviews, as I hope this is something that I can do regularly._

_N7loremaster: Thank you so much for commenting!! I'm really glad that someone likes this story and at the moment one person is all I need to keep me going._

_I am a college student at the moment, so my schedule is very hectic and I won't be able to upload regularly, but this is something that I will work on in my free time. See you guys next time!!_


End file.
